


Magic and Logic Don't Mix

by imaginary_golux



Series: Conservation of Mass [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Luna has mastered her own Animagus transformation. Hermione has a slightly different objection this time.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Magic and Logic Don't Mix

Hermione looks at Luna. Luna looks back placidly, chewing on a radish and radiating satisfaction.

“But,” Hermione says weakly, “Crumple-Horned Snorkacks aren’t _real_.”

Ginny sighs and shakes her head, stroking Luna’s sleek multicolored fur. “Hermione, it’s _magic_ ,” she says. “Also, Luna’s always _said_ there were Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, I don’t know why you keep insisting they’re not real.”

“But - they aren’t in any books,” Hermione protests. “I’ve never even _heard_ of them except from Luna and her father.”

Luna snorts a little. Neville offers her another radish and traces a finger along the spiraling arc of one of her horns.

“Well,” Hermione says after a moment, “at least she’s still about the same size.”

“What she means,” Ron adds dryly, “is that she’s really impressed. And so am I. Nicely done, Luna.”

Luna looks even more satisfied, and Ron tugs Hermione gently away. Ginny shakes her head and bends down to press a kiss to Luna’s forehead. “I’m thinking I shouldn’t tell her my form’s a peregrine falcon,” she says.

Luna snorts with laughter and turns back to herself, brandishing a radish-top at her lovers. “You _really_ shouldn’t mention Harry’s.”

Ginny giggles. “No, no, I really shouldn’t.”

Neville grins. “No, let him tell her in his own time. Once he gets over being pissy about it.”

Ginny laughs harder, leaning against Luna and muffling her snorts of amusement in Luna’s hair. Luna pokes her girlfriend in the ribs, right where she’s most ticklish, and Ginny doubles over with a whoop of startled glee. Neville catches her before she falls over.

“Poor Hermione,” he says, grinning wider. “I wonder what _she’d_ be, if she learned the Animagus transformation.”

“I think it’s why she hasn’t,” Luna says thoughtfully. “It’s too much about belief, and not enough about logic. She likes things to make sense, does our Hermione.”

“True,” Neville says. “And so little magic does. Show us again, Luna?”

Luna nods proudly, and turns back into a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and curls up with her dainty little hooves tucked under her to eat the rest of the pile of radishes. Ginny flops down to lean against her, pulling a Quidditch magazine out, and after a long moment Neville, looking thoughtful, takes his own Animagus form and curls around them both, rumbling a low contented sound that fills the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 18 of the February Ficlet Challenge.
> 
> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr.
> 
> And just for the record, in this verse, Harry's Animagus form is a Hungarian Horntail.


End file.
